Titania's Mirror
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Fully story summary Neko a daughter of one of Bulma's cousins come to visit meets Veggitta. Goes home with a Mirror that changes her life forever.
1. Default Chapter

Charcter Profile  
Name: Neko  
Age: 17  
Hair Color: White with two pink streaks on each side  
Eye Color: Grey  
Height: 6 foot 5 inches  
Blood Type: A+  
Parents: N/A  
Other Family: Bulma cousin of mother  
Lives: Country farm house three haundred miles from Capsule Corps. In the middle of the woods.  
Hobbies: Playin the guitar, taken care of the farm, raising farm animals, riding horses, working on inventions, running through the woods, and swimming in the river on the back of her property  
Lives With: No one  
Fighting Ability: Unknown  
Weapons: None recorded  
Power Level: Unkown  
Status: Alive and on her way to visit Bulma for a reunion. Where a mirror will change her life. 


	2. Titania's Mirror

Titania's Mirror   
Neko was driving to see her mother's cousin Bulma, her mother had died long ago and her father. Well lets just say he was nevere really in the picture. Neko brushed her hand across her jean covered leg and pulled on her flannel sleeves less shirt. Has always she wore her cowboy boots whenever she wasn't working on the farm. She was nervous Bulma had never seen her since she was five and she had invited her over. She sighed and held onto her cowboy hat has she made a sharp her long white with pink steaked hair getting in her face. When her mother was alive she always said she was an odd one. Her urge to run in the woods and to hunt not to mention her tail. Her mother always blamed her oddness on her father. The thing she had from her father was her power, strength, the urge to hunt, the tail, and numerous other things. She got her looks however from her mother.   
Neko's mother never talked about her father. All she knew was that her father's own people had killed him for mating with a human. Also what her father's blood was. So Neko was never fully human. Unforunately Bulma thought she was fully human, but she feared what her reaction would be if she found out. Neko wouldn't let anyone know but she feared begining alone. Which was why she dated the man she was dating. She knew that if she didn't fight back then he wouldn't leave and she wouldn't be alone. She looked at her face in the rearview mirror, hoping the bruises had healed since last night. They were still healing her father's blood had had a remarkable healing gene, but it was slowed because of her mother's human blood.  
Neko sighed again has she pulled up to Capsule Corporation she turned the engine off and took a deep breathe gathering her courage and then got out of the car. She walked up to the door and knocked slightly on it. She heard small feet from someone around four years old run to the door. The door opened and there stood a small carbon copy of Bulma with her hair in a ponytail on top of her head.   
"Hi!" the little girl chirped. "Who are you?"  
"Um is Bulma here?"  
"Yeah." pause. "Who are you?"  
"My name is..........."  
"Neko-chan is that you?" said a voice behind the little girl.  
"Yes Bulma-san."  
"Don't you san me girl. You are my cousin's daughter. Even though we hardly see eachother we still keep in touch. So you just call me Bulma you got that."  
"Yes Bulma-sa Yes Bulma."  
"Good now Bra let Neko in so she can meet the others."  
"Okay momma," Bra said stepping aside.   
Bulma then reached outside and pulled Neko inside pulling her toward the den. Where everyone else was, Bra was skipping along beside her until her eyes came in contact with Neko's "belt". It looked like a cross between a cats' tail and a monkey's tail. She watched and the "belt" moved slighty. Bra careful reached out and grabbed it. Nekos face instantly went pale. She tensed up and looked down at Bra who was holding her tail with a look of interest. Neko closed her eyes and tried to calm down.  
"Please let go," she said tightly.  
"Why?"  
"Because you're hurting me."  
"Why."  
"You're pulling my tail."  
"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh can I have it?"  
"That would be inconveitant."  
"Huh?" Bulma said turning around and noticing that Neko was sweating and shaking slightly. "Umm Bra sweety please let go of Neko's tail."  
"But momma."  
"Let go Bra-chan."  
Bra pouted and released the tail. Almost immediately Neko breathing became even, her face relaxed, and she stopped shaking. She looked smiled tightly and said.  
"Thank you." To both Bulma and Bra.  
"Don't worry when my husband first came here he had a tail. So of course when my children were born they had one. I had them removed so it wouldn't cause any probelms."  
"Um husband? Children? You got married?" Neko said in shock has Bulma started pulling her to the den again.   
"Well of course I did. Hey guys she's here."  
Veggitta looked up snorted then narrowed his eyes at Neko.  
"What are you girl?" he snarled glaring at her.  
Neko just stared at him calmly.  
"Veggitta," Bulma said in shock. "That was kinda rude. I'm sorry Neko."  
"Don't be I've had ruder comments from others."  
"Why?"  
"Because of my father's blood."  
"Your father's blood?"  
Neko sighed and looked down shaking again this time in fear. "Yes my father wasn't human. He had a mixture of blood in him."  
"Like what Sayain freak?" snarled Veggitta.  
"Veggitta!' shouted Bulma embarrassed by her husbands behavior.  
"My father was Sayain, Vampire, Shapeshifter, and Witch."  
"Men can't be witches girl," snarled Veggitta."  
"Yes they can just not has powerful has women."  
"I thought men could only be warlocks," Bulma said thoughtfully.  
"No warlock is someone who breaks the laws of the wiccan and does evil. A warlock can be both male or female."  
"So like I said before she's a Sayain freak." snorted Veggitta.  
"Veggitta now thats enough," snapped Bulma.  
"No its okay," Neko said. "I probably shouldn't have come her anyways I will talk to you later. It was nice to see you again Bulma. I'll show myself out."  
With that Neko walked outside to her car when Bulma came running out, along with her son who was caring something.  
"Neko-chan wait!"  
"Hm?"  
"Here since you are so fond of antiques I thought perhaps ypu might enjoy this mirror. The creator called it Titania's mirror."  
  



	3. Titania's Mirror 2

Titania's Mirror 2  
When Neko returned home her boyfriend was waiting for her.  
"Where have you been?" he demanded.  
"I went to visit my mother's cousin."  
"Damnit woman I told you to be here by eight tonight."  
"Yes Greg you did and it's not even six so you are early."  
"Don't pull that crap with me!"  
Neko ignored him and pulled the mirror from the backseat. She then waved her hand and went inside the floating mirror following her. She went upstairs her boyfriend following her and gently placed it in the corner of her room opposite of her bed. She then sat at her vanity and brushed out her hair. Only to feel hands grab her tightly around her upper arms and throw her onto her bed. She tried to stand back up again ut he kicked her stomach.  
"Thats it," snarled Neko she waved her hand and he flew out the window.  
"NEKO!"  
"Don't bother coming back! And if you do I'll have you arrested for trespassing."   
Neko watched Greg storm off her property crussing at her. She smirked and bent her arm so that her palm was open in front of her and closed her palm swiftly. So that the broken glass repaired itself into the pane. She then turned around and went downstairs to pour herself something to drink, muttering something about idoit boyfriends and no one matching her level. After she left the room the mirror started glowing and a female face appeared inside the mirror watching Neko walk downstairs.  
The face smiled gently and twisted her head to her side muttering something under her breathe then disappeared.   
Later that night__________________________________________  
Neko lay in bed sleeping and the mirror stared glowing and then there was a flash of light and Zarbon appeared the room. He looked around before spying Neko asleep on her bed. He reached out to touch her shoulder and was surprised at how soft it felt.   
'A soft female with muscles,' he thought. 'Who ever would have thought such a thing were possible. But onto more important things why am I here and in this woman's bedroom.'  
Just then the woman groaned and sat up.  
"Who are you," she demanded.  
Zarbon found himself being drawn into her eyes.  
"My name is Zarbon I am the strongest of Freezia sama's right hand men."  
"Freezia I've heard of him he's only one of the most cold hearted, souless beasts in the entire comos."  
Zarbon smirked has he took a sneak at her breasts. Since all she was wearing ontop was a sports bra. 'She is so nicely formed,' he thought.  
"Are you done?"  
"Huh?" Zarbon looked up to see the woman standing up. She was near his height. He looked into her eyes and gasped has they drew him in.  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself."  
'Quite alot now that I see your full height. I wonder if she has anyone yet?'  
"No I don't why do you want to know?"  
"Huh?!"  
"I can read minds you know."   
"Oh really how intersting," Zarbon said stepping just inches in front of her.   
  
Neko narrowed her eyes at him and took a step back only to hit the bed and collapsed on it. Zarbon smirked and grabbed her arms watching amused has she tried to get herself out of his grasp.  
'I feel contected to her for some reason,' Zarbon thought. He then let go of her arm with one hand and yanked the glove off with his teeth repeating the process. Then he slide his hands onto her back pulling her closer. She placed her palms against his armor and tried to push herself away.  
"No," she whispered has he pressed his lips againt hers. 'NO!' she shrieked in her mind this time when she pushed away she used a small amount of power.   
He looked at her confused no woman had ever pushed herself away from him. "Don't you want companionship?"  
"NO I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU!"  
"Neko," he mummered reaching for her again.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I just do please let me kiss you, let me carress you and give you pleasure like you have never felt before."  
"No."  
"Neko," he mummred this time and pulled her closer to him again. This time kissing her harder again. He lefted his head and smirked down at her, "Now try to pull away." He said then kissed her again this time slipping his tongue inside her mouth.   
Neko clung to his upper arms, whimpering slightly. Then moved her hands against his skin to wrapp her arms around his neck. He fell onto the bed with her undernegth him. He pushed himself onto his elbows. Looking down into her eyes he smiled at the look in her eyes. He slide one hand under her and lifted her higher onto the bed. He then sat up and removed his armor. Revealing his bare chest, Neko satup has well looking at him questionably. That was until she felt his arms go behind her and then she lost all other senses and just paid attention to the feelings Zarbon was giving her.   
Next morning_______________________________________________  
Neko woke up the sheets slipping to her waist. She signed looking at the man next to her. He shifted against her and sat up.   
"Hey baby," he mummered running his hand through her hair.   
"Hi," she sighed running her hand down his chest, then running it over his hip. She smiled rolling in between his legs, she rose herself above him stradling his hips. He smiled up at her she smiled down at him kissing him fully on the lips. Just then the phone rang and Neko sighed and got off him to answer it wrapping a sheet around her. She walked to her vanity and picked it up.  
"Hello?" she said. "Oh hi Bulma, yes yes yes I know no its alright trust me I've gotten worse." pause. "Well not really Veggitta isn't exactly that immetimidating to me. Zarbon looked up at the name. He saw Neko move the phone away from his ear.   
'Veggitta,' he thought. 'Whats he doing on earth with the woman that was scared of him.' He got out of bed wrapping the other sheet around his waist and embarrssed her from behind. He buried his face into her hair then whispered, "hang up the phone love."  
Neko ignored him then said, "Yeah okay bye." She turned in his arms and kissed his chest. "You better get dressed companiones coming."  



	4. Titania's Mirror 3

Titania's Mirror 3  
There was a knock at the door and Neko walked down the staircase to answer it. Bulma was there with her friends.  
"Hello Bulma. Everyone." said Neko.  
"Hi Neko," smiled Bulma.  
For the first few minutes all there was was introductions. Then Veggitta looked up the staircase and stiffened.   
So did everyone else (except Bulma her eyes widened in shock) that had meet the man on the top of the stairs. Neko turned to see what had caused the atmosphere to go suddenly colder.  
"Oh I see you've already meet Zarbon," she said calmly.  
"Woman what is your problem!" roared Veggitta.  
"Nani?"  
"Do you know ho that man is?" asked Gohan.   
"Yes."  
"Do you realize what he has done in his life?" asked Bulma calmy.  
"Yes."  
"Well then how can you bare to be in the same room with much less the same be."  
"Why are judging me?" asked Neko. "Especially when you yourself married a man that was once a cold blooded killer himself and bore his children."  
"Don't take this out on Bulma," snapped Yamcha.  
"Stay out of this human," Neko said coldly.  
Everyone gasped.  
"Neko," whispered Bulma seeing the deadly glint in her eyes.  
Zarbon walked down and joined them in the hall. He stood beside Neko and pulled her against his side.   
"Don't be to hard on her Veggitta. Afterall not everyone holds grudges like you."  
Veggitta snarled and then stopped sensing a familar power level.  
"Freezia's here," he snarled, he then turned to Neko. "What have you done woman that would make you bring back one of the most deadly forces in the galaxy? Did you do it all because you wanted your lover back. You are nothing but a damn whore."   
Then he stomped out followed by the other Z warrior males who were in agreement with him. The Z wives looked at Neko and Zarbon in pity. Neko smiled knowingly then the women left.  
"Well then Veggitta is right Freezia and the other men are back," sighed Zarbon.   
"Well then lets go greet your old boss," smirked Neko.  
"Good idea."  
  
  



	5. Titania's Mirror 4

Titania's Mirror 4  
The Z warriors stopped outside the clearing where Freezia and his goones where.  
"Freezia!" shouted Veggitta. "How could you survive."  
"Some little witch's mirror brought us back unintentuly. Now have you seen Zarbon he doesn't seem to be around anywhere." Then Freezia caught site of Bulma. "Oh and who is this?"  
"Stay the hell away from her!"  
"Is the mighty Prince of the Sayains in love with weak human female?"  
"WHO YA CALLIN FEMALE YA GA," The rest of Bulma's words are cut off has Trunks covers her mouth with his hand.   
Freezia and his men exchanges a look then burst into howls of laughter. Then Freezia blasted them seperating the group and sending them flying in seperate direction around the clearing.   
"Oh I should also mention me and my men are much much more stonger then we were last time."  
He nodded at Jace and Jace smirked shooting towards Bulma. Freezia was right they were stronger. Before the z warriors could blink he was right in front of her. He smirked and aimed a blast at her head.  
"So long mate," he said and just before he was going to fire it.  
"SABER CLAW!!!!!!" Shouted a female voice.  
A fist shout out of the bushes followed by a blurred form. It stroke Jace in the side of the face sending him flying into a boulder. When he shot back up he had three long diganol scratches on his check. There next to Bulma was Neko in brown pants and a brown sports bra. She stood the muscles in her arms tensed and ready.  
Jace stood up and put a hand on his bleeding check. He then glared at Neko. "YOU LITTLE WITCH! YOU JUST RUINED MY FACE!"  
"Looks like I just made it better," Neko smirked.  
"WOMAN!" shouted Veggitta. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"Shut up Veggitta," Neko said absently.Then she turned her attentin back to Jace. "If you want to fight someone, fight someone that has the power to fight back. That way the fight is more honorable to the attaxker if they manage to kill the attackie."  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PREACH TO US ABOUT HONOR GIRL!" roared Jace. "THE GINYU FORCE KNOWS OF HONOR WE ARE FILLED WITH HONOR."  
"You know nothing of honor."  
The clearing was silent. Veggitta stared at Neko in shock. To say such a thing to the Ginyu Force was suicide. Yet even though Neko saw the warning signs on the faces of the men she didn't even flinch.   
"Bulma," she said calmly. "I suggest you get back."  
"What? Why?" Bulma asked looking at the younger woman.  
"Just do it."  
Bulma nodded and ran to Veggitta's side. By this time the Ginyu Force has circled Neko. They fired blasts at her, Neko allowed them to hit her. So that the cloud of dust would cover her transformation. She smiled as softly has the transformation took place.   
The Ginyu Force smirked.  
"Looks like that witch didn't have the power she thought she had," smirked Jace. This sent the entire Ginyu Force up in laughter.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Buma shrilly.  
Just then the cloud of dust blew away and there stood Neko. In her transformation state.   
  
  



	6. Titania's Mirror 5

Titania's Mirror 5  
Neko stood there her white hair a dark silver and her pink locks were blood red her hair was held away from her eyes by horns. Her eyes were has cold has steel. Black fur formed lines on her arms, her stomach, and her checks. Her brown grab had been replaced by a black body suit which had cuts in it to reveal some skin. Her nails were talons her muscles were even more noticable. She had dragon wings on her back and a tail that lashed angerily.  
"You boys just pissed me off," she said flatly. Then she powered up spread her wings and charged at Jace. Her fist contected with his jaw sending him flying straight through a mountain. He came flying back out anger has a hornet.  
"WHAT ARE YOU!!" he roared.  
"This is my ultimate form, I hardly ever use it. Because there is hardly ever need to. However when I do the battle last less then half an hour. You should feel honored that I would bother to use it. Since I dount I will have need to use my full power."  
"ULTIMATE POWER!?"  
"Yes this is my true form."  
"True form?"  
"Yes this is the form I was born to. I worked hard to acieve a form of human."  
"Thats right," mummered Bulma.  
"I remeber when you were younger you didn't look human."  
Then the entire Ginyu Force charged her at once. When they were inches from her, the entire group blinked out.  
"NANI!!!!!!!!" everyone in the clearing exclaimed together.  
_________________________________________________________  
Neko and the Ginyu landed onto a stone floor. Besides that all there was was dark clouds and an orange sky.  
"WHERE HAVE YA TAKEN US!!" shouted Jace.  
"To my world.  
"WHY!"  
"To die here."  
"SO YOU CAN DIE YA MEAN!"  
"No this will be where you will meet your death."  
"LIKE HELL WITCH!"  
"Fine then let us see who will win and who will die."  
"WITH PLEASURE!"  
"Come on then."  
With that the Ginyu Force attacked Neko with all they had when they were inches from her body, she attacked. She closed her eyes and smiled calmly. Then her eyes snapped open she unleashed her full power.  
"HEAVEN"S FURY!!!!"  
_________________________________________________________  
Everyone was looking at were Neko and the Ginyu Force had disappeared.   
"Are we going to just stand here like a bunch of lumps on a rock? Or are we going to fight?" shouted Goku.  
"I agree monkey lets fight," smirked Freezia. "Who's first?"  
"I am Freezia," said a new voice.   
Everyone turned around at the sound of the voice.  
"ZARBON?!?!?!" exclaimed the crowd.  
"Zarbon my most trusted advisor turning against me?"  
"Shove it Freezia. Lets fight you and me."  
"Fine just promise me your new comrades will stay out of this."  
"Fine has long has your own men stay out of this."  



	7. Titania's Mirror 6

Titania's Mirror 6  
Everyone watched in amazement has Zarbon held his own against Freezia quite well considering the differences in power. But they could tell that Zarbon was tiring out and wouldn't last much longer. So Veggitta crouched to intervene when he saw the opeing to give the other man a rest. For some strange reason Veggitta felt almost has if he had something in common with Zarbon. Perhaps it was the newly found hatrd for Freezia or the fact that the had mated with women of the same blood. Whatever the reason Veggitta felt some obligation to help Zarbon in case he wouls be around more often. Besides from what he could tell of Neko's true form. He did not want to piss her off.  
Just then Zarbon was thrown into a mountain. He did not move after awhile, Veggitta whirled in to attack when he four bodies came falling from the sky. Followed after awhile by their heads (gross huh?). Bulma gagged, Chichi looked startled. The men just looked shocked. Then Neko came floating down still in her true form. She looked to where Zarbon was and then frowned. Then she slowly turned her head back to Freezia, making a soft tsking noise in the back of her thoart. When she was looking at Freezia she slowly shook her head and there was a deadly glint in her eyes. Veggitta for some reason even unknown to him smirked.  
"You shouldn't have done that Freezia," she said softly. "You really shouldn't have done that."  
"Oh and why not?"  
"Because messing with my friends is a very dangerous thing to do. People have gotten really hurt for doing so. And they did far less then what you just did."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Oh no Freezia, that is a promise."  
"What kind of promise?"  
"THAT I AM GOING TO DESTORY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"  
Then Neko charged at Freezia full power. When they meet she transported them back to her dimension so no one would be hurt. She had a feeling this match would be the deciding fate of earth, the power that would be used in this match would destory the planet she called home. So she brought the fight here. Here to this waste land, here to this hell hole, here to her plane.  
"We will have more room to fight here. Less restrictions."  
"Fine then demon spawned shall we begin?"  



	8. Titania's Mirror 7

Titania's Mirror 7  
The Z warriors and Freezia's men exchanged a look then on some unspoken command powered up and attacked eachother. In around five minutes all Freezia's men had been destroyed. The Z warriors looked at eachother, then at Zarbon.  
"What now?" Gohan asked.   
"Well first we should probably help Zarbon," said Bulma.  
Everyone agreed (even to everyone's surprise Veggitta), so they gave him a senzu bean and waited. The first words out of his mouth when he got up was.  
"Veggitta get your ugly face outta my face."  
"WHY YOU!"  
"Shut up Veggitta," snapped Bulma tring to avoid an arguement.  
"Now what?" asked Chichi looking at Goku. "Do we wait for word from Neko or something?"   
"For now," came his answer.  
"What do we do until then?"  
"Um we wait I guess."  
"Somehow I think this is going to be a long wait."  
"Hai," said everyone else together softly has they stared at the place where Neko and Freezia had disappeared.  
_________________________________________________________  
Their fists flew through the air. If any normal people had been on the plane all they would have seen was flashes of light where their energy meet. But since none were around none saw the flashes.   
Neko was throughly enjoying herself, this was indeed an invigorating battle. She had never felt such a rush before. She was very excited that she was finely getting a workout. But she was also getting tired of this battle so she decided to end the battle quickly. Then she cried out has Freezia slammed his fist into her stomach sending her flying across the plane. Then he transformed into a stage no one before her had ever seen.   
"Well well witch what do you think of me now?" taunted Freezia.  
"I still think you are ugly has hell," she spat. "No wait this time you've gotten even uglier if thats possible."  
"Listen you little witch..."  
"Shut up and fight me you old man."  
"With pleasure witch."  
Then they flew at eachother again, Neko and Freezia stroke at the same time with their fists. The impact sent them sprawling back. Then they both powered up their most powerful and deadly blasts. When the blasts were released and made contact with one another. A bright light filled the clearing of the plane then two shouts filled the air.   
______________________________________________________  
The Z warrior and Zarbon felt something above them so they glanced up. Then saw a body fall from the sky or rather pieces of a body did. They looked at Freezia's mangled body for a few seconds then glanced up again has Neko's body came falling out of the sky. Zarbon jumped up to catch her, when he landed Bulma rushed over to them followed by the others.   
"She's okay just exhausted and drained," said Zarbon calmly. "She just needs rest, then she'll be fine."  
Two days later____________________________________________  
Neko opened her eyes and moaned has she clutched her head.   
"Are you alright?" asked a small voice.  
Neko looked down at Bra then realised she didn't have a top on and yanked the sheet up to cover her breasts.   
"What happened?"  
"You defeated Freezia and in the process wiped yourself out to unconsisucessness and near death," explained Goku from the door.  
Bra jumped up on her lap and through her arms around Neko's neck. Neko gasped in pain has her arms brushed against her soar muscles.  
"What now?" Neko asked him.  
"Well Zarbon has agreed to help out has long has you did," said Veggitta.  
"Of course I'm going to help out."  
"Hump," snorted Veggitta. "I can't believe we are adding another woman to this team."  
"What is that suppossed to mean Veggitta!" demanded Bulma.  
"Exactly what you think it does!"  
"Listen you jerk the women on this team is the only thing that keeps this team from killing eachother with its occasinally overloads of testoraon!"  
"WOMAN!"  
"VEGGITTA!"  
"SHUT UP WOMAN!"  
"YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT VEGGITTA!"  
"WOMAN!"  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE IT LONGER?!"  
Veggitta finally shut up. The rest of the group just burst out laughing.  
  
  
  



End file.
